


Afternoon Delight

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr Love: Queen's Choice, love and producer
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Your afternoon date with Lucien takes an unexpected turn.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing Mr Love: Queen’s Choice (Love and Producer) and am now completely addicted to this game. I absolutely love it, especially Lucien’s character. So in order to quench my Lucien thirst, you know I had to write some smut.
> 
> This story is a variation on Lucien’s “Afternoon Date." The lines marked with an asterisk were taken directly from the game. Please keep in mind that at the time of writing, I have only reached Chapter 5 in the game, so apologies to all the readers who have advanced much further if Lucien seems out of character.
> 
> Happy reading!

It was wholly irrational, the anger that had you seeing red when you caught a glimpse of the girl in his office. She had the annoying habit of twirling her hair around one finger, biting onto her perfectly glossed lower lip as she stood just a bit too close to Lucien for your taste.

Yes, it was irrational indeed, considering how everything about his body language indicated in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t interested in the slightest.

Yet somewhere in the back of your mind, you entertain the possibility that it wasn’t red that you saw, but the vivid, verdant green of jealousy. As much as Lucien remained an unreadable mystery, you could not deny the irresistible sway of his attraction, whether or not he was aware of the power he exerted over you.

Sharp eyes with their fathomless depths. Baritone laughter, all at once smoky and sweet like burnt caramel. White lab coat stretched over the broad musculature of back and shoulders.

Everything about the man was mesmerizing.

 _“Don’t be so afraid of me,”_ he had asked of you that day while seeing you home from the shoot.

His request had given you pause then as it does now, hiding behind a pillar outside his office like an overgrown child. Was it fear that Lucien had sensed in you that day? You weren’t sure at the time, but the unpleasant emotions currently churning in your gut shed new light on your predicament.

No, you did not fear Lucien. Quite the contrary. In this day and age where courtship was a game of smokescreens and ulterior motives, it was rare for someone to be as upfront with their feelings as Lucien was. While refreshing, you never really knew what to say in response, so preoccupied were you with hiding the heat that crept onto your cheeks whenever he behaved that way.

Perhaps the only thing that gave you pause was how deeply in love you would inevitably fall with Lucien once you owned up to the truth. And if your reaction to seeing that girl’s attempt to flirt with him were any indication, you were already in way over your head.

So much so that you it took you a moment to realize you were crushing the box of cream puffs in your hands, a gift you had made to thank him for helping with the shoot. You gasp audibly, quickly relaxing your grip while hoping its contents were still intact.

“And who do we have here?”

You startle at the sound of Lucien’s voice by your ear and quickly look up to see the man leaning against the pillar, the striking features of his handsome face hovering mere inches away from yours. And in the background, your peripheral vision catches the girl shuffling away from his office, head hung in dejection.

“Oh, Professor Lucien! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?”*

_Stupid! Stupid! You didn’t realize how dumb you sounded until the words already left your mouth._

“This is my research centre…of course I’d be here. A “coincidence” indeed.”*

“I…I…,”* stammering, you briefly glance around for a hole big enough to crawl into and found, much to your dismay, that there were none. Luckily, ever the gentleman, Lucien saves you from your own embarrassment.

“And since it’s such a coincidence, why don’t you come in?”*

Straightening up to his full height, the man gestures towards his office with an outstretched arm, the other falling around your shoulder to gently but insistently usher you inside.

The door locked behind him with an audible click, but you were already too enthralled with the view of the impeccably landscaped campus from his office to notice.

“Take a seat.”

Despite the soft tone of his voice, there was no mistaking the command, and you were suddenly hyperaware of the subtle notes of musk and cedar wood in his cologne as Lucien perched on the edge of his desk, long legs so close they almost touched your knees.

“Shall I assume that part of the reason for your visit pertains to that box in your hands?”

“Oh, yes! These are cream puffs that I made to thank you for your help…”

Your words dropped off as you lifted the lid to proffer the desserts to Lucien, so mortified were you to find that they did not survive your overzealous death grip from earlier. The battered puffs lay in a messy pool of cream.

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I crushed them! I swear I’ll make it up to you another way!”

Lucien stared at the contents, his face an expressionless mask.

_Great. First, he finds you hiding behind a pillar like a stalker. And now you can’t even manage to deliver cream puffs intact! Surely you must’ve been mistaking Lucien’s kindness for more amorous advances…_

The sight of him dipping his index finger into the cream and bringing the elegantly tapered tip to his lips brought an abrupt end to your internal monologue, for you found it entirely impossible to focus on anything else besides how incredibly... _erotic_ he looked. And in the back of your mind, you wondered if Lucien could see the flush rising to your cheeks as surely as the heat gathered at your core.

“Don’t apologize. It’s delicious. Care to try?”

That finger dipped back into the box to reemerge with a dollop of cream. Bending forward, he brought his finger so close to your lips you could smell the fragrant sweetness. You shifted in your chair, feeling your nipples harden beneath the lace of your bra as you shyly peeked your tongue out to seek that flavour, licking at his finger like a kitten lapping milk.

Lucien swallowed, and your eyes were drawn to the bobbing motion of his prominent Adam’s apple, silently wondering how he would react if you were to run your tongue up and down the length of his throat instead.

“What do you think? The flavour is…rather tantalizing, isn’t it?”

Your eyes flit back to his face, breath catching in your throat to feel the pad of his finger tracing the contours of your lips. And when the tip pushed insistently into the warmth of your mouth to gently stroke your tongue, you are so surprised you cannot help but nod obediently. Lucien smiles, eyes intense as he says,

“Make sure to suck it clean. We don’t want to waste a drop of something so precious, now do we?”

_Has his voice always sounded so low and husky?_

You could already feel your back arching, instinctively lifting your chest towards Lucien. Then suddenly, he pulls back, finger leaving the pucker of your lips with a slight pop to break the spell. Or so you think, until that same digit disappears back into his own mouth for a moment before he adds,

“The taste is dangerously addicting. I’m afraid my appetite for this sweet treat may prove insatiable.”

You press your thighs together beneath your skirt, the damp satin of your panties clinging so uncomfortably to your skin you wished for nothing more than to be rid of them. Unable to withstand the heat of his gaze any longer, you push up off your chair and wander over to the windows, feigning interest in the sight of the campus to take your mind off the question of how well-endowed Lucien was beneath his dress pants.

“You have a beautiful office. I love this view.”

You cringed at the sound of your voice, so meek and strangely foreign to your own ears. And from behind, you heard Lucien approach to stand much closer to you than that girl in his office ever hoped to achieve with him.

“Don’t be so afraid of me.”

There was that line again, except this time it was delivered against the shell of your ear. Your knees shook so badly you were afraid you would buckle and fall. Seeming to sense this, Lucien brought his hands up to your bare arms, palms running soothingly up and down their lengths as his fingers grazed the capped sleeves of your silk blouse.

“I would never do anything to hurt you.”

His whisper is so soft, so sincere, that you cannot help but turn your head to look at him. And when you find that gorgeous face a hair’s breadth away, close enough for you to inhale the last breath of his exhalation, your lips naturally find his, open and ready.

Mint and a hint of sugar. The taste of Lucien was delectable and you became ravenous, tongue sliding against his in a fervent exploration of his mouth.

He responded in kind, his kiss masterfully seductive in a way you had never experienced before — intense one moment and gentle the next, drawing back and pressing forth in a teasing dance that enticed you to give chase after those lips which inevitably drew into a smile once caught.

Solid chest at your back, his hands inch towards your stomach, fingertips tracing languid circles on the swell of your hips before they make their way below the waistband of your pencil skirt, the silken slide of the blouse against your skin as it came untucked leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Ahh, Lucien…”

His name rolls off your tongue as his hands roam hot on the skin beneath your blouse, seeking the knowledge of every dip and curve. And when his fingers tug on the cups of your bra to gently knead the supple flesh within, he presses you up against the window, Lucien’s arousal hard and evident as he whispers into the nape of your neck,

“Do you trust me?”

You were well aware that this may become a decision you regret days or even weeks later. You had only recently met Lucien, and while you knew of his professional activities, the subject of his personal life was as much of a mystery as the man himself.

Yet you couldn’t deny that instinctively, you _did_ trust Lucien, that you believed him wholeheartedly when he said he would never hurt you. Perhaps it was naïveté, but you also couldn’t deny the fact that every fibre of your being called out for his touch. There was no stopping this now.

Placing both hands upon the glass to steady yourself in anticipation, you replied,

“Yes.”

With a grip strong and sure, Lucien pulls your hips towards him, hands slowly sliding down the sides of your thighs like viscous honey until they reach the hem of your skirt, dragging it higher and higher to bunch at your waist in haphazard folds.

You watched the students below crisscross the paths of the campus like marching ants, aware of the possibility that all it would take is for one person to look up at that exact moment to see the faint outline of two people embracing before the floor-to-ceiling windows. You were also aware that the only thing blocking you from the view of passers-by in the hallway was the swell of Lucien’s lab coat.

But as you quietly moaned to feel his mouth around the lobe of your ear, his long fingers pushing aside damp satin to gather the wetness on your folds before deftly penetrating, you found that your concern with potential witnesses grew smaller and smaller with every curl of his fingers deep within you.

And if you were at all embarrassed by being exposed to the world — panting and clothes disheveled in a way that left little to the imagination — it was nothing compared to how Lucien’s words made you feel.

“Your pussy is gripping onto my fingers so tightly. I can’t wait to know how you’ll feel clenching around my cock.”

You bite back a moan of disappointment when he pulls his hand away, but then are mesmerized by the sight and sound of him humming in approval as he licks your arousal off his fingers, saying,

“You are indeed quite talented at making the most deliciously sweet cream.”

“Oh my god, Lucien…”

So it was with the man who always knew just the thing to say to throw you off-kilter. And if your cheeks weren’t inflamed before, they certainly were now.

You heard him chuckle in response, the melodious sound melding with the clink of his belt buckle coming undone and when you could wait no longer, you glanced over your shoulder to see Lucien extricate his cock from his trousers. Your suspicions were confirmed: the man was incredibly well-endowed, so much so that you wondered about your ability to accommodate him, knowing you were more than willing to try.

Shivering to feel the length of his cock settle between your ass through the flimsy fabric of your underwear, you let Lucien adjust your hips until you are flush against the hard plane of his pelvis. Then, he pushes aside the crotch of your panties for the second time, only to introduce something much larger than his fingers.

Your breath fogs up the glass to obscure the view before you as you try to relax, feeling so incredibly stretched as Lucien slides into you, your arousal making a complete mess of your underwear each time the man pulled out only to bury himself even deeper inside.

“Does this feel okay?”

Incapable of finding your voice in between pants as Lucien settles into a hard and fast rhythm, you merely nod. All the same, you try to lower the volume of your gasps, uncertain of how soundproof the walls in his research institute were. You could only hope that no one in the vicinity could hear the telltale rhythm of skin meeting skin, or the undeniable fluid squelch of pleasure.

But then Lucien’s hand snakes from your hip to your pussy, and you look down to see the sleeve of his white lab coat before you feel his fingers circle your clit, the sensation pushing you over the edge until your knees tremble and you’re biting into your fist, desperately trying to suppress a scream as you violently come undone.

You clench down hard around Lucien and it isn’t long before he grunts softly into your hair, yanking down the back of your panties as he withdraws only for you to feel the heat of his release paint the cheeks of your backside.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You have a great ass.”

Lucien chuckles as he grabs a box of tissues from his desk to wipe you clean. Clearing your throat, you say,

“I have to admit, this was not what I was expecting when I came to deliver the cream puffs…”

You turn to face him in the midst of tucking your blouse back into your readjusted skirt. A look of uncertainty passes his face, and for some reason, it makes him seem even more endearing.

“…But it definitely made for a nice surprise.”

His lips curve into a smile, mirroring yours. He watches intently as you suddenly start, hiking up your skirt again to pull your panties down and gingerly step out of them in your heels.

“No use holding onto these now,” you say as you throw the damp mess into the trash can beneath Lucien’s desk.

“You’re leaving without wearing any underwear?” His brows are raised. You shrug, secretly amused by how disconcerted he seems to be at the prospect.

“I don’t live that far from here.”

Lucien lifts a finger, motioning for you to wait as reaches for the phone on his desk.

“Hello? It’s Professor Lucien. Could you please cancel my two o’clock lecture and reschedule it for Thursday? Thank you.”

You blink, bewildered by this turn of events as Lucien steps away from his desk, grabbing his coat from a nearby rack.

“Lucien, what are you doing?”

Closing the door to his office behind him, he places an arm around your shoulder as he leads you to the elevator.

“Giving you a lift. There’s no way I can let you wander the streets without wearing underwear.”

“You do realize that we just flashed the entire university campus from your office window? Besides, it’s not like anyone will know I’m going commando.”

“I will know…”

 _Ding!_   The doors of the elevator slide open to reveal an empty car. And as you both step inside, a mischievous light glows in Lucien’s eyes as he continues,

“…And you can’t expect me to let this opportunity slip by. What do you say to a nice, long drive?”


End file.
